


A Peaceful Anniversary

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: He Breathes of Blood and Midnight [1]
Category: Saints Row, Saints Row the Third - Fandom
Genre: Boss: Alexis Hoyt, Custom Boss, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss has been holding onto a gift for his dearest friend for years. Now he has the opportunity to properly give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peaceful Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Writing meme challenge: "Offer me. -- My character leaves a gift for any character of your choice."

He was always so nervous when it came to Johnny. Years of knowing him, he could never bring himself to do simple things for for the other man. Pacing his apartment, a small box sat in his hands, he could feel himself tense up. Perhaps if he spoke to him before giving him the box would he be able to deliver such a nice thing to his best friend— the man he had fell in love with so many years ago.

The crew never questions when they see Alexis leave, suit donned, white hair neatly pushed out of his face, and glasses gone. Some can see the red stained in his eyes from where he possibly struggled with putting his contacts in, yet the leader knew the truth— he still wasn’t over it.

Still not over Lin.

Still not over Carlos.

 Still not over Aisha.

—A day like this, their anniversary, he knew Gat didn’t want to spend this night alone.

Stilwater felt silent this evening. No one lurked the streets this morning, but the cemetary, strangely enough, held a bit of a populace. With a man standing at Aisha’s grave, the stranger gave a slight nudge towards another gravestone.

"Cement’s fresh, add what you please," No other words came from this stranger. He simply left, leaving the boss to his own thoughts.

All he could taste was cotton, that box became heavy in his hands before he took a knee. Still, he was silent, failing to speak the words his heart kept tangling in his throat.

"I—I know you said you didn’t want anything, but Aisha and I had been waiting to give you this for the longest time."

As he muttered his words, his rasp covering the most of it all, he fumbled with the purple ribbon that kept it closed. As it dropped to the ground, the lid soon followed to give sight to a blade no less— a hunting knife crafted for a man with a taste for death. A weapon made specifically for him some years ago, yet never once surfacing to the world.

Yet now, six years later, simply a year after the accident, the boss of the Saints leaves such a beautiful blade at the grave of his best friend.


End file.
